


A Close Call

by JuniperLemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detective, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nosy Mycroft, Secret Relationship, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft nearly discovers Moriarty and Sherlock's secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Call

"Did you hear that?" Sherlock spoke suddenly, disturbing their peaceful post-orgasm silence. 

Jim perked his head up from his partner's chest to listen more intently. He shook his head, "I don't hear anything." 

There was silence as the detective listened. He listened out for particular sounds which he could identify as signals that someone was making their way up to the flat. If he listened carefully enough he could deduce whether it was John or Mycroft or Jim. 

"And again." He snapped suddenly, "That was the first step. Mycroft is coming." The detective leaped out of bed, leaving Jim floundering there helplessly. 

"He's what?!" The consulting criminal barked in alarm.

Sherlock shoved his pants and trousers up his long legs and ran out of his bedroom. He skidded into the living room as Mycroft pushed the door open without knocking. His constant umbrella leading the way. The detective tried to steady his breathing and flatten his wild mane. 

"Sherlock. I need to speak with you. I'm afraid it's actually quite urgent as-" The government official began but froze. His eyes inspected his baby brother again, building up a case in his head. The shirtlessness, the messy hair and his lack of awareness all pointed in one direction.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, Sherlock. I never expected this from you." The detective shifted at his brother's words, fighting the temptation to cover his naked chest. "Who knew you were actually human." 

"Everyone has needs, Mycroft. Even you." Sherlock tried to stand up to his elder but he was so taken by surprise that he struggled to regain his usual front of disinterested confidence. He breathed slow.

There was a noise for the bedroom; a mere squeak of a floorboard. Both the Holmes' heads snapped to look in the direction of the crime scene. Both their eyes widened significantly. Mycroft's piercing eyes seemed to try and burn straight through the distant door. 

"Why, Sherlock!" Mycroft crooned, "Why are you making your guest hide away? Are you ashamed?" He mocked, not aware of how much hurt his statements were actually causing. 

The elder brother began striding down the corridor towards the room. By the time Sherlock's shocked mind could catch up, he had to sprint down the corridor to block off the door just in time. He stood in the doorway, his hands braced against the doorframe. He steeled himself against his brother. 

The government official opened his mouth to send a harsh jab at Sherlock when a distinctly male scent hit him. Suddenly all the pieces fell together, the look of shame in Sherlock's eyes, the secrecy, the male scent. His baby brother was hiding his homosexuality.

Mycroft moistened his dry lips and stepped back to give Sherlock more space. He glanced down at the floor, "You should never be ashamed of who you are. We will always accept you for who you choose to love." He couldn't manage to make eye contact after embarrassing himself like a fool.

After giving his rushed blessing, the older Holmes brother turned and left the flat quickly. Undoubtedly, he had suddenly decided that the matter wasn't so urgent after all.

It took a few moments for the detective to regain a regular heartbeat before he turned and walked into the bedroom. Jim's head poked up from where he was hiding on the floor on the other side of the bed. 

Sherlock flopped down into the mattress with a bone weary sigh. Jim automatically climbed up at pulled his partner into his arms. He kissed the top of the detective's messy hair while his fingers traced patterns on his partner's shoulder. 

"At least he's accepting." The criminal murmured gently.

"But do you think he'll be as accepting when he finds out exactly which male I chose as my partner." Sherlock closed his eyes and leant his head back against Jim. 

"Probably not but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, love." He kissed the detective and wished he could take all the man's worry away.


End file.
